Say Love
by GleeSQB
Summary: One shot. All Quinn want from Santana is to say the three little words. Not very good


**Maybe I'm in my feelings? I been listening to JoJo Say love for the last 24 hours and this idea got stuck.**

 **Disclaim: I don't own Glee or the song**.

In Quinn mind's she just can't figure out how to get Santana to say I love you. They have been friends for a long time till they hit high school. And they started dating in junior year. Everybody knew them and those hung out with them in glee club knew that they were gonna end up together. But Quinn never knew what love was till she started catching hard feelings for her. And everytime she tell her she'll just say me too or I like you too. She actually tries to tell her that and mean it.

Quinn remember the first time she actually told her she loves her.

 **Flashback** :

"Hey Brittany I think I'm going to tell her tonight." Quinn told her best friend as they were sitting in class.

"Are you sure? I'm mean you guys just started dating and I don't wanna see my two best friends get hurt. You know Santana is not very good when it comes to her feelings." Brittany told her, she just wanted her friends to be happy. She and everyone else can tell that Quinn is actually happy when she's around Santana and nobody else.

"Yeah, I just think I want to. No I need to. She just makes me feel so happy when I'm with her and I can actually see my future with her." Quinn said with a smile on her face, just by thinking of her beautiful girlfriend.

It was until the first time after they officially started dating and Quinn had taken Santana to Breadsticks and after they left and when on a nice walk in the park. It was the perfect first date for them. And that same night they ended up having sex. It was the first time Quinn had ever had sex with a girl. After it was over Santana had Quinn cuddling into her side with her head on her chest.

"Hey San can I tell you something?" Quinn asked sitting up and pulling the sheets over her chest.

"Yeah"

"I know we just officially started dating but I can't keep it in any longer. I been having these feelings an-"

"Wait are you breaking up with me?" Santana asked cutting Quinn off

"What? No I just wanted to say I love you." Quinn told her with a big smile on her face.

Santana really didn't know what to say. She wanted to say it back, but it didn't comes out right. "I-I me too" She stuttered out. She mentally facepalmed herself in the head. 'Why the fuck I said me too? She must think I don't love her.

Quinn just looked at her awkwardly. She really didn't know what to say to that.

"It's ok, I just wanted to tell you." Quinn said as She leaned over and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

After that night Quinn really didn't know what to do with herself. After she walked Santana to the front door she cried herself to sleep.

"Hey I think I fuck up?" Santana told her best friend Mercedes the next day when they were walking to Spanish class.

"Why what happened?"

"Quinn told me she loves me and I said me too." Santana told the big black girl

"Wow I don't know what to say to that? I'm shocked. Why you didn't say it back?" Mercedes asked the Latina girl. Everybody could tell that Santana loves Quinn.

"I don't know? Maybe because when my dad told me and my mom he loves us and I thought he meant it and the next day he was gone. I just don't want my heart broken again." She explained.

"You'll get there girl, I promise." Mercedes told her as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

 **End of flashback**

Santana didn't talk to Quinn in a couple of days. Like actually talked, I mean she was still giving her rides back and forth to school and walked her to classes and gave her hugs and kisses. But nothing else. After they got past the awkwardness everything went back to normal.

It wasn't long before Quinn had tried to tell her again that she loves her.

 **Flashback** :

It was their three month anniversary when Santana planned a nice romantic dinner on the beach. And brought her a promise ring and after she placed it on Quinn's hand. And Quinn once again told her she loves her.

"I love it, thanks baby. I love you" Quinn said throwing her arms around her neck.

"Yeah I like you too" Santana said back hugging her

Quinn really didn't know why she want Santana to say it back. She didn't want rush her, she just wanted her to say it one time. But she won't break up with her cause she really loves her.

 **End of flashback**

It isn't long before Valentine's day is coming and that's all Quinn wants from Santana.

It is the week of Valentine and in glee club the weekly assignment was love. Quinn thinks it would be the perfect time to get Santana to say it.

"Hey Britt I think this Friday in glee I'm get her to say it. After all it will be Valentine's day." Quinn tells the tall blonde in the hallway.

"How?" Brittany asks confused

"Just watch and see." Quinn tell her with a smirk.

It isn't till that night when they were in Quinn's room laying down cuddling. That's when Quinn has to ask.

"Baby I have a question to ask?" Quinn says turning around in Santana arms to face her.

As Santana nods, Quinn starts to ask her the question. "How come everytime I say I love you, you never say it back?" The blonde asks

"I don't know. It's not a big deal to me" Santana simply replies

"Well it's a big deal to me! I just want you to say it one time. That's all I'm asking." Quinn tells her

"I'm sorry, I just can't." Santana sayd getting up and leaving.

"Whatever" Quinn says after Santana left and cries herself to sleep again.

Ever since that night they haven't talked. And the only person that Quinn would talk to is Brittany.

"Quinn you are a smart person and I love you no matter what, but I hate seeing you like this. So I think I have a plan that might work." The tall blonde says

It Is Valentine's day in glee and everyone has someone that got something and Quinn waits to last to sing to Santana. Ever since Brittany gave her the idea, she has the perfect song picked out.

"So is that isn't anybody else that have any songs left?" Mr. Schue asks looking around the classroom. "So class-..."

"Actually Mr. Schue if you don't mind I have a song I would like to sing to Santana." Quinn says

"Ok, the floor is all yours." Mr. Schue says taking the empty seat next to Santana.

"Ok I know some of you probably haven't seen me and Santana together this week and that I didn't get her anything for Valentine's and vice versa. So the only thing I want from her right now is to say those three little words. So I decided I'd like to sing a song." Quinn tells the class as she is standing in the middle of the classroom.

As everybody looks back and forth between the two girls trying to figure out what is going on. Once Quinn gives the band a nod to start playing, she takes a deep breath and begin singing.

 _This is us at our best, and at our worst_

 _And when we speak, does it feel unrehearsed?_

 _Cause where I wanna be is far apart_

 _From where we are, from where we are_

 _And I thought I found the place where we could start_

 _Talk from the heart, talk from the heart_

 _But you just say I'm perfect_

 _Say I'm pretty_

 _Say I'm worth it_

 _But if you really care for me_

 _Say love_

 _I want you to say love_

 _I want you to say love_

 _When I say "love you"_

 _You just say "me too"_

 _But I want you to say love_

As Quinn looks over and sees that Santana has tears in eyes. She really does want to say it.

 _It feels like we can't get out of first_

 _When we do it's like we're stuck in reverse, oh_

When Mr. Schue looks over and sees Mercedes holding Santana hand. Mercedes is the only one Santana told about her dad breaking heart and that she wanted to say it back, but she is afraid that Quinn would leave her too.

 _Cause where I wanna be is far apart_

 _From where we are, from where we are_

 _And I thought I found the place where we could start_

 _Talk from the heart, talk from the heart_

 _But you just say I'm perfect_

 _Say I'm pretty_

 _Say I'm worth it_

 _But if you really care for me_

 _Say love_

 _I want you to say love_

 _I want you to say love_

 _When I say "love you"_

 _You just say "me too"_

 _But I want you to say love_

 _But you just say I'm perfect_

 _Say I'm pretty_

 _Say I'm worth it_

 _But if you really care for me_

 _Say love_

 _I want you to say love_

 _I want you to say love_

 _When I say "love you"_

 _You just say "me too"_

 _But I want you to say love_

As Quinn finishes singing she has tears in her eyes just like everyone else in the room. Before Quinn Is about to leave. Santana finally gets the courage and walks up to her and finally says it.

"I love you" She says Quinn is shocked that she thought she is hearing things.

"Um I'm sorry what?" Quinn asks turned around. Maybe she couldn't believe what she just heard because her heart is beating too fast.

"I said I love you. I mean I always wanted to say it but, it just everyone in my life I said it to leaves me and I was scared to say it. Because I don't want you to leave me. But I really do love you. I love you Lucy Quinn Fabray. I love you." Santana says in tears as they are rolling down her face. And at that moment Mercedes gives Santana her gift that she haS brought for Quinn. A big teddy bear that is holding a heart says I love you and and gold necklace with the letters Q&S in a heart shaped.

"I love you too" Quinn says back with a smile and gives Santana a hug and a passionate kiss on the lips.

 **The End**


End file.
